Hidden
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: I'm fine Dean! It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pain; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them? As they take on a hunt with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue?
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . This is my birthday gift to Darksupernatural, I'm sorry that this has taken so long to get this out to you. I can only hope that you think the wait has given me the time to do justice to your awesome plot bunny. Happy Birthday girl, and I'll see you in a month and a bit!**

"Sammy!" Dean's voice shouted out harshly, fighting to be heard amidst the keening and groaning of the trees bending in the fierce winds that had sprung up. He fought against the powerful force, using limbs as purchase in an effort to get to where Sam was battling. As he finally broke through the foliage that tore and whipped at his face, his eyes caught sight of his brother, the breath he had been taking in sticking in his throat at the spectacle his vision caught. Forcing down the blockage he tried to compel his body to move as Sam continued to do battle, his legs taking a few precious steps before faltering at the sight of Sam falling, his hands clutching his head, his face scrunched up in agony, and the spirits rusted aged bowie knife angling for the killer blow.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Two weeks previously. . . . .

Brief seconds of weightlessness, that's what Sam felt before gravity took back control and his flight, through the bitingly cold night air, above the frost covered gravestones ended, his head bouncing harshly off marble, and his back crashing into an unmovable pillar that represented someone's final resting place. As he slid boneless to it's base, he briefly heard his name shouted, his mouth opening to reply to the unasked question, the words catching, coming out as mere muffles and sputters as he felt frigid hands grip tightly around his throat, once calloused fingers gradually clamping harder and harder. He brought up weakened limbs to bat away at the obstruction to his airway, but lack of oxygen and his own jumbled thoughts from the blow to his head, made his efforts at best minimal. He gulped in huge mouthfuls of much needed air pushing it down through his restricted airway as the hands were gone as suddenly as they had arrived, his muddled mind not registering the reason why at first, until the smell of gasoline, and burnt rags and bones permeated through the air, over riding the cloying smell of pine that had previously been there.

When the world around him stopped rotating, and the black spots finally ebbed and died away, he tried to move from his landing place, crashing back down to the rigid earth as his back protested, a stabbing pain stealing the breath he had fought so hard to regain away once more, as a fierce throbbing reverberated throughout his head causing his stomach to protest, his lunch undulating and threatening to reappear. Sitting where he had landed, the chill and dampness of the frost seeping through his clothes and skin intensifying the shivers that had started as soon as he had stepped from the warmth of the Impala's interior, he waited his mind already acknowledging the fact that he needed some help. As the minutes drifted past though, and Dean's concerned and anxious face failed to appear, Sam's worries and concerns turned away from his own ails and began to focus on his brother. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Finding strength from somewhere deep within, he began to push his aching body up using the monolith for purchase.

He stopped for a few seconds as his battered skull disapproved the change in altitude, breathing steadily to calm his once again rolling stomach, moving with lurching staggering steps once he felt able to towards the reopened grave where he had last seen Dean standing; the reopened grave that now stood burning brightly in the otherwise black night; the reopened grave who's light enabled Sam to see the fallen stricken body of his brother resting on his side, his back inches from the flames, unmoving and still like the marble stones that surrounded him. All else around him seemed to stand still and silent as his focus centered solely on his sibling, his back throbbed as he raced the final few meters, but he felt nothing, his head resented the bobbing motion of his movements, but it pained him nowhere near as severely as the thought that his brother could be worse off, possibly even. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .No, he refused to believe that, Dean would be fine, he had to be. Sliding the last feet on his knees, ignoring the sharp spikes of ice that pierced his clothing and dug deep into his knees, he came to a faltering halt against his siblings side, checking over him quickly before pulling him away from the flames, turning him to his back once he had done so.

Trembling digits rose to Dean's neck, hesitating mere centimeters away from the stubbled skin, as that fear arose within Sam again, but he forced it back down and moved his fingers the rest of the way, unsure he wanted to know the answer, yet knowing he needed to find it. Relief gushed about his body as his digits found the soft thrumming beneath the skin. Moving his hand further up Dean's face, Sam gently patted his brother's cheek, calling his name as he did so, hoping to elicit some kind of response. The response he received though was not what he had envisioned, as Dean's arm swung up catching Sam's jaw and sending the startled younger brother crashing to the icy floor, his jeans instantly soaking up the frosty dew and intensifying the chill he already felt. He sat unable to move for a few seconds as his head pounded and dizzy waves washed over him, only moving as Dean's voice finally rang out.

"Sammy? Was that you?" He asked confused.

"Yeah! Why the hell did you hit me?" Sam replied, his hand rising to rub gingerly at his already bruising jaw.

"You surprised me. I didn't know it was you. I just saw someone looming. Sorry."

"It's okay, you good?" Sam asked, slowly making his way over.

"Peachy!" Dean replied, feeling anything but.

"Liar!" Sam picked up the underlying hints of pain in Dean's response. Reaching his brother's side he used his small flashlight to ghost over Dean's body, his worried eyes trying to assess just where his brother had been hurt, finding what he was looking for as the beam shone on the gash that was bleeding profusely from a cut just above his temple, and on Dean's oddly situated shoulder. "You pop it again?" He asked, ignoring the cut for now, knowing that head wounds bled a lot, gaining a nod in response. Reaching down he helped Dean into a sitting position before adding. "You ready?"

"No!" Dean replied at the same time as Sam pulled on his damaged limb, the popping sound loud in the quiet of the night. Dean grunted in agony, his lips firmly clasped shut against the scream that wanted to escape. He swayed from the pain, unconsciousness begging to take hold, yet he fought against it long enough to ask through gritted teeth. "You okay?"

Sam was glad that Dean was barely coherent as he replied with a lie. "I'm fine." He rested Dean against the marble of a headstone as he made his way over to where they had dropped the shovels, his brother giving in to the darkness the minute his head touched the rough, harsh stone. Bending down Sam wavered slightly as another bout of dizziness assaulted him, and his bruised and battered back protested. He breathed deeply through the nausea that threatened to expel his meager dinner, stilling all other movement until he finally regained control and the vertigo abated. Pushing his weary body on, he started the long and tedious task of restoring the grave back to it's former condition.

By the time Sam had finished, dawn was peeping red upon the horizon, and his body was sweat soaked and trembling from a combination of cold, pain and exhaustion, he sluggishly packed away all the gear, lugging the heavy bags back to the Impala before returning for a still out cold Dean, pushing his body on even though he desperately just wanted to drop and sleep for a week. Pulling up his brother, he winced against the strain his heavy weight placed upon his aggravated back, fighting the nausea once again before slowly setting back off towards the car. He settled Dean into the passenger seat before ambling round to the drivers side, a sigh of relief slipping from his lips as he settled into the comfort of the worn seat, sleep begging to take hold of him, yet he fought it back, instead turning the key in the ignition. As he moved to place the car in drive, he gasped suddenly in agony as pain erupted throughout his head, his hands instinctively reaching up, as though to keep his head from splitting in two. As quickly as it had started though the pain disappeared, Sam pushing it to the back of his mind as he looked over at Dean who was moaning in pain, and his brotherly instincts kicked in, putting his foot to the gas he set off for their latest home.

**To Be Continued. . . . . . Well Kris, was this okay for starters? Thank you for being the best friend a girl could ask for, a shoulder when needed, a great mind to bounce ideas off, just an all round awesome person. I can't wait to take a ride in the Impala with you in May!**

**To everyone else, thank you so much for reading, chapter 2 coming up soon, catch you later, Peanut x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . Here's chapter 2, thanks to everyone for reading, I'll be back soon with more. Peanut x**

By the time Sam had pulled the car to a stop in the designated parking place outside their motel room, his body was struggling to keep going, his head throbbing, his back cramping, his eyes stinging, their lids half closed as the need for sleep increased. He pushed wearily at the Impala's door and sluggishly climbed out, rubbing a hand across his face and through his hair in attempt to invigorate himself enough to keep going just that little bit longer, enough to make sure Dean was tended to. He strode over to their room, unlocking the door and propping it open before returning to the car to carry his brother inside, thanking the lord that their room was situated in a dark corner towards the back of the motel.

Opening the Impala's passenger door, Sam held a hand out to prevent Dean from taking a tumble to the cold asphalt. He tapped at his brother's cheek attempting to rouse his out cold sibling, but Dean still slept, soft snores emanating from his throat. Placing a hand under his brother's knees, and another under his arms, Sam lifted Dean's dead weight, his own body screaming out in pain as his tired, bruised and aching muscles protested the added weight being pressed upon them. Biting down on his lip to prevent a cry of anguish escaping, Sam slowly, unsteadily ambled towards their room, and the rest that it promised.

Rest though would have to wait, he knew, as he placed Dean on the bed closest to the door. His brother's injuries would have to be tended to first, ignoring the bursts of fiery pain that lanced throughout his own frame, Sam rushed as best he could back to the Impala, locking the doors before opening the trunk and grabbing both his and Dean's duffels, and their extensive first aid kit. He staggered slightly as he made his way back to Dean and the room, the bags cumbersome and awkward, the bulky edges banging against his battered body accentuating the damage already done, and in some cases increasing the agony. He dropped the duffels as soon as he entered the room, his foot sneaking out behind him to close the door at the same time, before carrying the first aid kit over to where Dean still lay oblivious to everything.

Cutting off Dean's shirt, Sam made quick work or rechecking his brother's damaged shoulder, satisfied with his earlier fixing of the problem, Sam quickly dressed Dean in a sling. He stood and made his way to the bathroom, filling the ice bucket with warm water and grabbing the face cloth off the shelf he returned to Dean and steadied himself for the task ahead, cleaning and stitching his brother's head. He took deep breaths trying to both steady his nerves and clear his head, his eyes already blurring from the blow he himself had taken, but he knew he had to fix Dean before he could allow himself to get fixed up and rest. He took one last breath before he took a sterile needle and thread out of the kit.

By the time he had finished Dean was the proud owner of twenty neat little perfectly aligned stitches, and Sam was completely and utterly spent. He knew he had to try and stay awake, that he should wake Dean every hour or so, but his own failing reserves were making it so hard. Sweat dripped down his face to gather on his collar, drenching the garment. His eyes felt incredibly heavy and gritty, his vision unfocused. His stomach rolled alarmingly inside his frame, threatening to return his dinner to him. He knew also that his own ails needed tending to, but he couldn't find the strength to even try. He decided to lay down, promising to himself that he wouldn't fall asleep, that he would just make himself comfortable, and rest his eyes awhile before waking Dean and checking out his own body. Dumping the contents of the kit on the floor, he staggered to his own bed and pulled back the covers, dropping unceremoniously onto the hard starchy sheets, pulling them over his still fully clothed body, his eyes closing before his head hit the pillow.

Dean awoke to a world of pain, his shoulder throbbed mercilessly, as did his head and his mouth felt like he had spent a month in the Gobi desert. He wracked his brain trying to remember what had happened. Had he gone on a bender last night? He didn't think so. The need to relieve himself made itself known and he used his legs to push back the covers, before trying to rise. He bit back a cry of pain as agony flared in a shoulder he couldn't move. Moving his head he looked down at the offending limb wondering what was stopping movement, his mouth forming an o as he took in the bruising that mottled the limb and the sling that held it firmly in place, and the memories from the hunt came crashing back, but how did he even get here? He had no recollection of even leaving the graveyard.

He rolled onto his good side and used his working arm to push himself into a sitting position, very nearly crashing back to the rumpled sheets as his vision swirled and the throbbing in his head multiplied, placing his head in his hand his elbow resting on his knee, he waited for the sickness to pass. He went over the hunt whilst he waited, his head turning and his eyes searching out his brother as he remembered Sam's flight through the air and collision with the monolith, his worries relaxing at the sight of Sam sleeping peacefully, the covers pulled up so far around his frame only his mop of hair, eyes and nose could be seen. A nagging feeling churned inside Dean as he carried on gazing at his brother, shouldn't Sam be awake, he was after all the earlier riser? But as his fingers ghosted across his forehead and across the row of neat sutures placed there, Dean's concerns vanished. Sam had obviously tended to him before retiring. Deciding to allow Sam to sleep a while longer before he woke him and checked out his injuries, Dean stood and headed for the bathroom hoping a shower would help to alleviate the lethargy that enveloped him.

Sam woke as he heard Dean's slow shuffle across the torn and tattered carpeting and the click of the bathroom door shutting, guilt consuming him as he realized he had fallen asleep. He turned onto his back as thoughts of Dean dying whilst he slumbered assaulted his mind, only to quickly roll back onto his side as the agonizing aches from last night let themselves be known. He felt nauseous at how weak he was, how stupid he was. How could he have allowed himself to rest? He knew that he was supposed to stay awake, that he needed to wake Dean every hour or so, but he couldn't even do that little thing, no wonder his Father was never as pleased with him as he was Dean, no wonder his Dad never trusted him as much as he did his brother; he couldn't even look after Dean whilst he was seriously injured. He didn't care that his own body was screaming out in anguish, that his own aches needed to be tended to, that he himself more than likely had a concussion and should also have been awakened; he only cared that he had failed.

Realization that he had slept in his clothes registered in Sam's mind, not wanting Dean to worry, figuring he had failed Dean enough, he sat up as quickly as he could and planted his still boot clad feet on the floor. He waited as the room tilted and swirled before hurriedly kicking off his shoes and pulling off his over shirt, socks and jeans, placing them in a neat pile at the bottom of his bed. As he stood he was hit by yet another agonizing sharp pain erupted in his head, buckling his knees and sending him crashing to the floor where he sat rocking, his hands grasping his hair, tears leaking from his eyes. Again as quick as it had started the pain vanished, a dull throbbing headache the only reminder that it had even been there to begin with. Pushing himself up, he was grateful he hadn't ventured far from the bed as his shaky legs refused to hold him, only allowing him the strength to climb back onto the mattress before they failed him again. He maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position and rested his head once more on the soft pillow, weariness grabbing him and forcing him back under, asleep within seconds.

Dean felt better after using all the hot water to refresh his tired and aching body, after brushing his teeth he reentered the main room, a cloud of steam billowing out of the bathroom as he opened the door. He looked over at Sam, concerned that his brother was still sleep, dropping the towel that he had been tenderly drying his hair with, he began to make his way over, only to be halted in his tracks as his phone began to ring, the tune reminding him of the headache that still thrummed inside his skull. Rummaging around in his jacket for the offending item he quickly drew it out before hitting the button to answer it, wincing slightly as Bobby's gruff loud voice emanated from the other end. As he spoke to the older hunter he could see out of the corner of his eye Sam begin to rouse, he sneakily looked his brothers way as he ambled towards the bathroom, noting the pained look in his, were they teary red rimmed eyes? And the way he gasped as he stood, a hand going to the small of his back. Storing the information to be used when Sam returned, Dean focused his attention back on Bobby, and the hunt he was asking if Dean and Sam could take. By the time he had finished gathering all the details and said they would take it, Sam had returned. Dean looked at his sibling, not liking the unhealthy pallor of his skin, or the dark circles that ringed tired eyes, a part of him wondering if he should call Bobby back and have the hunter get someone else to take the hunt, but Sam spoke and that thought disappeared.

"Was that Bobby? Does he have a job for us?" Sam inquired, knowing that a job would be the only way he could get Dean's attention away from himself.

"Yeah, and yeah. He's heard of a multiple spirit haunting and wants us to check things out. Are you okay?" Dean asked, knowing exactly what Sam was trying to do.

"I'm fine Dean!" Sam replied, adding as he took in Dean's eye roll. "Okay my back is killing me, and I have a slight headache, but I'm okay. When are we leaving?"

Still concerned, and with that nagging feeling returning, Dean reluctantly replied. "After breakfast." Hoping he wasn't making a big mistake.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . I hope that you all enjoyed, will catch you later, Peanut x**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden.

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . I hope that you're all still with me? Believe me the action is coming. I just wanted to apologize for the lack of responses to previous reviews, work pressure and a laptop that quite frankly I would love to chuck through the nearest window, have meant I have had little or no time to even get this chapter written. I do appreciate each and every review I receive and I thank you for them from the bottom of my heart. Hopefully after grand reopening on the 21st****, work will get back to normal. As for the laptop, well that's visiting the computer vet at the moment. I hope that this longer chapter makes up for not replying. As always thanks for reading, Peanut x**

Dean's concerns about taking this hunt didn't improve as he watched Sam toy and mess with the food on his plate, his brother seemingly thinking that if he destroyed the items enough it would look like he had eaten. Whilst the shower and good food had seemed to reinvigorate him, his aches waning, his headache easing, the same couldn't be the said for his brother. He took a closer look at Sam, noting the tiredness that seemed to age his younger brother, the red rimmed eyes that crinkled every now and then in pain, the firm determined set of his mouth. He looked away as Sam's head rose, almost as if he could sense Dean watching him. He kept his attention on the cars driving by outside until he heard the scrape of Sam's knife and fork start up again. Turning his head back, he stared at Sam once more, nearly jumping in his seat when after a few minutes Sam spoke.

"I'm fine Dean, so stop staring!"

"You could have fooled me Sam, you've barely eaten a thing, you've spent more time making fascinating combinations. Are you sick? Do you still hurt from the hunt? Tell me Sam."

"I'm fine Dean." Sam ground out. "I'm just not that hungry. I just want to leave, and get on with the next hunt."

Dean stared hard at his brother, knowing deep down that he was hiding something from him, but Sam's infamous walls were well and truly erect now and Dean knew he had no chance of getting a straight answer out of his sibling. It didn't stop him from trying though. "Maybe I should call Bobby back, tell him to find someone else to do this, and we can take a break."

"What?! No, Dean! I swear I'm fine, I just have a headache that's all. We have to do this hunt, people could die. I'm okay." Sam answered, his voice rising in pitch as he did so. Trying to take the attention away from him and back onto the hunt, he calmed his voice before adding." Did Bobby tell you anything about the hunt?"

Catching his brothers not so subtle change of subject, but still not liking the answer Sam gave him, Dean dropped the subject for now knowing if he pushed any further Sam would close off completely and he would lose any chance of figuring out what was wrong. He drank the last dregs of his coffee, placing the cup back on the table before answering. "Not much. Something about multiple spirits rising; apparently the good old townsfolk of Chesterville Alabama, didn't like too much the old worn down memorial to a long since past massacre that was "inconsiderately placed" where they wanted to build new houses to expand the town's limits. Stupid idiots decided to just rip the place down. Now they're wondering why they're being haunted, and in some cases attacked. It was Joshua who told Bobby, you know what that guys like! He wanted to leave the townsfolk to suffer, apparently said "it was their own god damn fault for messin' with what they shouldn't."

Sam chuckled as he imagined being there when Joshua spoke. He hadn't seen Josh in a very long time, but could clearly remember that he was a man of few words, a man you didn't mess with, or more appropriately didn't mess with what he considered to be his heritage. Standing like Sam at around six foot four, Josh still made the youngest Winchester look tiny, his heavily muscular frame intimidating most people, down right scaring everybody else; his glossy jet black hair flowed freely and trailed down his back stopping at the top of his belt, only when he was hunting was it ever tied back. He was a hunter in the true sense of the word, a tracker who was deadly and dangerous, fiercely protective of those he thought highly off, vicious, cold and calculated if you bade them any ill will. Sam shuddered as he remembered seeing just how calculated when he himself had been harmed whilst under Joshua's watch.

He was brought back to the now as Dean called out his name. Bringing his eyes up he looked at his brother, feeling guilty as he registered concern in Dean's eyes. "Did you say something?"

"I said that Josh would meet us there in a few days. He has a hunt he needs to finish up." Dean stopped and stared at his sibling, Sam's eyes dropping back down to his uneaten food, unable to stand the scrutiny. "Sam?" Dean eventually asked.

"Hmmm?" Sam replied, his hand dragging his fork back and forth through the congealing mess he had created.

"Look at me Sam." Dean tried again, adding as Sam finally did. "Are you sure that you're okay with this? Are you sure that you're not hiding things from me?" Dean asked, concern and fear lacing his tone.

Sam had to bite down a retort of "I'm fine" knowing that it would piss Dean off no end, making their long journey ahead into a tedious ride. Instead he replied with, "I still have a headache Dean, and I'm tired, other than that I'm fine. I'll get some rest in the car, I promise." He held his breath and forced himself to keep looking at his brother as Dean's eyes once again bored into him looking for any signs of deception; his breath releasing in a quietly drawn out sigh as Dean finally seemed to accept his answer and stood to go pay the bill. As soon as his brother was out of sight Sam allowed his defenses to drop. His shoulders slumped in relief and he dropped the fork that he was having a hard time keeping a hold of, his hand wanting to shake so much from the pain that was resonating from his damaged back and pulsating against his brain. He dropped his head into his hands, his long fingers kneading at his temples in an effort to ease the tension that was resting there; but no matter how hard he tried to ease it, it just seemed to increase.

He straightened as he heard his brother's footsteps returning, and felt his eyes on him once again, scooting across the worn vinyl seat as Dean retrieved his jacket, a muttering of "I'm gonna go the restroom, I'll meet you at the car" falling from his brother's lips, Sam waited until he had turned for the restroom door before standing, not wanting his sibling to see just how much effort that simple task was for him. He stood slowly, his fingers gripping the edge of the table, his knuckles white, as the room began to tilt and swirl, and nausea reared it's ugly head once more, he thought he would pass out as a warmth began to spread within him until it became a fiery heat, causing a sweat to break out. He jumped as their waitress touched his arm, her concerned eyes boring into him as she asked if he was okay. He stiffened his back as he replied, stating that he was okay, that he just needed some air. Walking on still unsteady legs he headed outside, the need to rest now overwhelming him. As he leant on the hood of the Impala waiting for his brother to return, Sam contemplated telling Dean just how bad he felt, contemplated asking him to call Bobby and ask him to find someone else to take the hunt, but as he looked up he caught sight of Dean talking on his cell, looking happier than he had for a long time. As he got closer he figured his brother was talking to Josh, his talk jovial as they planned working together, and he was loathe to do anything to bring Dean's high back down, instead he climbed into the passenger seat, maneuvering his aching body until he felt the most comfiest, and settled in for the long ride ahead which he knew would be hell.

By the time the Impala's big V8 was crossing Chesterville's border, Sam's pain level had been shot to pieces. Pretending to be asleep, his head was turned as far away from Dean in an attempt to hide the lines that creased his forehead. The headache he had been fighting all day had turned into a migraine that rivaled any pain he had ever felt from a vision, even with his eyes scrunched tightly closed Sam still felt as though the sun was blinding him, somehow penetrating his lids to burn at his skull, all he wanted to do was lie down, curl up in a small ball, pull the covers over his head, shroud himself in complete darkness, and sleep until the pain had disappeared. He knew though, that a sleep would be a long time coming, they had research to do, spirits to put names to, graves to find, salt and burns to participate in. He jumped slightly as Dean huffed out a breath beside him, breaking the silence that reigned inside the car; a silence that spoke volumes to Sam, a silence that told him he wasn't fooling Dean at all. Opening his eyes halfway, he blinked rapidly against the light that set off the drum solo in his head once again before asking. "What's up?"

"I don't know! Ever since we crossed the border every person we've past has looked at us as though we're mass murderers or something. It's weird."

"Are you sure they weren't just admiring your baby?" Sam asked in jest.

"If those were admiring looks, I'd hate to see the look they would give a junker. Nah, something's wrong. It's. . . . . . . . ."

"It's what?"

"It's almost as if they don't want us here."

"You're imagining things."

"Am I? Take a look Sam." Dean asked, his arm gesturing to the few motels that dotted the main road through the town, and the hands that were quickly turning vacant signs over to full. "Do you still think I'm imagining things?"

Sam had to admit things did look a bit fishy, the pristine lots in front of all the motels were empty, devoid of any cars, or any other form of transport that would have been needed to get to this back water town. As they traveled further into the town, he too witnessed the stares the few locals were giving them, and although he was loathe to do so, he had to admit Dean was right, they were friendly, pleased to see you looks. He turned his attention away from the people as Dean's foot pressed down hard on the brake jostling him about the car, reinvigorating the aches once again. Looking over at his brother a curse forming on his lips, he froze as his gaze fell through the windshield and the two police cruisers that had blocked their way, just what the hell was going on in this town? His body tensed as one of the officers made his way towards the car, shotgun slung loosely against his shoulder. He jumped slightly as Dean patted his leg.

"It's okay Sam, relax." Dean whispered as he rolled down the window, speaking in a louder voice as the officer bent to look through at him and Sam. "Is there a problem sir?"

They both waited anxiously for the man to reply, Dean about to ask his question again when it appeared that no answer would be forthcoming, only to stop as the man's grizzled voice finally answered. "No problem, just so long as you turn this car around and head on back the way you came now."

Sam was the one who spoke next, cutting off Dean's smart retort. "We just need a place to stay for the night sir, we've traveled a long way and would appreciate it if you could point us in the direction of a decent motel."

"I'm sure you can read boy! All our motels are full." The man replied, his shotgun moving to rest on his arm. "Now as I said, turn the car around and leave. Now!"

Once again Sam stopped Dean from answering, his hand gripping Dean's to steady his gradually angering brother. "We're sorry to have troubled you, we'll leave." He spoke before turning to Dean and adding. "Turn around, there's a motel about twenty kilometers outside of town, we can stay there." He noted Dean's hesitation, knew that his brother's back was up, knew that Dean was reluctant to leave, that he now so badly wanted to stay here and piss people off; but he had spotted something that he didn't like, and the need to get out of there was growing by the second. Pulling out his trump card he fixed a pained look on his face, something that wasn't that hard to do, before adding. "Dean I really need to lie down, please can we leave?"

Dean turned towards his sibling and noted the tired, exhausted and pained filled features, even though he felt he was being played, he was never one to deny Sam anything so he acquiesced. Nodding to the officer he rolled the window back up before turning the big car back round and leaving. He waited until they had once again left the towns borders before asking. "What's going on Sam? What did you see that made you agree to leaving?"

"What would you have rather done Dean? Spend the night in jail?"

"You didn't answer the question Sam, I know you too well. I know that you wouldn't stand for that crap anymore than I would. So I'll ask again. What did you see?"

Sam stayed quiet for a long time, but he knew that look Dean was giving him; knew that there would be no letting up on Dean's part until he had answered. "I'm not sure Dean, I need to check something out in Dad's journal, once I know more I promise I'll let you know."

Reluctant to accept that answer but knowing Sam would give him no more Dean pressed harder on the gas, the need to find a place to stay for the night growing as the daylight began to wane.

**A.N. . . . . . . I hope that you all enjoyed, catch you soon, Peanut x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . Sorry about the longer than normal wait for an update; works calmed down now, so updates should get back to normal. Thanks for your patience, catch you soon, Peanut x**

Thankfully for both men, the stares the Impala received as she purred into the next town over seemed to be looks of appreciation rather then resentment. Pulling to a stop in front of a tastefully decorated motel, Dean climbed out and strode towards the office determined to get a room, get Sam inside, and find out just what he saw back in Chesterville that had him giving in to pressure so easily. He reluctantly used one of the fake credit cards, his money almost dry, knowing he would have to find some way to increase their reserves whilst they were here. Taking the key cards he made his way back out and motioned to Sam the room they were staying in. He watched as Sam slowly climbed out of the car, his eyes taking in the way his brother moved, his mind picking up hints of just where Sam was hurting. He looked away as Sam turned, his eyes glaring. "I'm okay Dean! Stop staring!" Knowing if he pushed too hard Sam would build his walls back up, Dean reluctantly stopped. Placing the card in the slot, he waited for the green light to show before turning the handle and pushing the door open.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" He stood transfixed on the threshold, his jaw slack, his eyes wide at the sight that befell him, no wonder the motel was so empty he thought as he took in the décor that was a draw back to the disco sixties and seventies. "We're not staying here!" He ground out as he took in the futuristic space chairs, the TV with it's twin spiked Ariel, the glitter balls that hung from the ceiling, and was that. . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Sam, we are leaving."

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Sam! There's. . . . . . . . . . There's mirrors on the ceiling! We're going."

"Dean, there's nothing else for miles around, so unless you want to sleep in the car, this is it. Just sleep on your stomach or something." Sam replied as he pushed into the room, an involuntary shudder coursing through him as he too took in the garish mess of colors that graced the walls, and the black satin sheets that could be seen poking out from beneath a fluorescent duvet. He was feeling so tired though to care too much though and dropped his duffle heavily beside the bed furthest from the door before proceeding to drop wearily onto it, his eyes closing as his head rested against the soft pillow.

Dean looked on in shock as Sam strode past him, he really didn't want to stay in Austin Powers' bedroom, but one look at his sibling as he dropped onto the bed was enough to make him relent, Sam look ready to pass out from exhaustion and pain, and Dean was loathe to cause him any more suffering by insisting they leave and most likely sleep in the car. He stepped onto the beige shag pile carpeting, distaste evident on his face, dropping his own duffle by the other bed, he gave Sam a quick once over before asking. "Do you want first shower?" A part of him pleased when Sam shook his head no in response, his own headache and nausea was beginning to return and a long soak under a steaming shower head seemed just the thing to relieve some of the tension. "Okay then, but don't fall asleep, I want to check out your back when I return." He stared down Sam's glare before adding. "I can tell you're hurting Sam, don't try and kid a kidder. Oh, and I want to know what you saw back in town." With that he walked into the other room, leaving his brother to lie there his own mouth no dropping open.

Dean felt so much better after his soak, his headache little more than a dull throb now. He chuckled to himself as he thought about Sam having to take a shower next, having used up all the hot water himself he knew his brothers soak would be lukewarm at best. He toweled off his hair as he strode back into the main room, question he wanted to ask his sibling already forming in his mind, questions that would have to wait as he took in the prone form lying dead to the world, scrunched up into a tight ball on a bed that still looked too small for him. Dean immediately recognized the signs of an ill Sam, his brother's usual sleeping position being flat on his back, his arms and legs battling for any available space, only when he felt truly rough did Sam revert back to his childhood, one arm curled protectively around himself, his knees drawn tightly up to his chest, the other arm blocking his eyes; a sure sign that Sam was suffering.

Dean walked over, his hand automatically snaking out to rest palm side upwards on Sam's exposed cheek, worry beginning to grip him as he felt an unnatural heat there, not too much to be overly concerned just yet, but enough to make him wonder if Sam was coming down with something. He took in the pain lines that etched around his brother's mouth, pain lines that Dean knew would also be evident around his eyes, and momentarily left Sam's side, returning in seconds with a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water, knowing Sam would need them when he woke later. Remembering Sam's carefully controlled gait from earlier, Dean moved around the bed until he was standing with Sam's back facing him. Carefully removing his brother's t-shirt from the waistband of his jeans he lifted it to see if there was any evidence as to what was wrong, a curse forming on his lips as he took in the deep bruising that mottled the tanned skin of his siblings waist, the vivid blacks spreading upwards to disappear beneath the cotton fabric Dean was holding. "Son of a Bitch!" Dean cried out softly, as he lowered the garment back into place. "You lying son of a gun." He spat out, wanting too hit Sam for his stupidity, but wary of waking his sibling, and of causing him even more damage. "We are so gonna talk when you wake up Sammy boy."

Infuriated Dean walked over to his own bed to wait, picking up their limited research as they went. As he read his mind slowly began to return to the hunt, and the strange reactions they had received when they had entered the town. He wondered again just what Sam had seen, wondered if it would be something that would help shed light onto what was going on. He was still thinking as his eyes began to close, his hand holding the papers falling to his lap, his own lethargy catching up with him, his body falling asleep, the question forgotten for now.

To Be Continued. . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . Sorry about the shortness, I had a little break away from this one, and as I always finding when I break away from a fic I'm struggling to get my head back around it. I think I'm back on course now though!**

**Thanks as always for reading, catch you soon, Peanut x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Thanks for stopping by and taking time to read, I hope that you enjoy chapter 5. Catch you soon, Peanut x**

Sam half opened his eyes and awoke to a room that was significantly darker than when he had placed his head on the pillow, his body insisting that he take a time out, his muscles strained and taut, his eyes burning, hell he even thought his hair hurt; yet he still fought the sleep though, stating to himself that he would just rest his eyes for five minutes. Well it seemed that five minutes had turned into hours, if the darkness creeping through the still opened blinds was anything to go by. He stretched slowly, tasting his weary body at first before pushing his limbs farther, relishing the crack of his bones as he released the last residue of tenseness from his frame. Opening his eyes further he smiled as he realized that for the first time since the graveyard his head was pain free, his vision clear and the fogginess seemed to have abated from his mind; in fact if it wasn't for the persistent ache emanating from his back, he would have sworn he'd never been tossed around at all.

He rolled over carefully onto his back, biting down a small groan as the bruised muscles protested the movement. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes even further scanning Dean's bed, a mixture of sadness, fear, and joy briefly flitting across his features as he noticed the bed empty; sadness ay having been left to wake alone, fear that something could have happened to Dean whilst he slept oblivious three feet away, he quickly quashed those two feelings, figuring that Dean had left to get something for them to eat, which led to the joy. Maybe if he was quick enough he could take a long hot shower; a shower that would ease the pain in his back and make him appear even more refreshed, which he knew would then effectively ease Dean's worries about him, and make his brother loosen his mother hen strings.

Gingerly he attempted to rise, planting his feet on the floor, he placed his bent elbows on his knees and rested his head for a moment in his hands, more weary than his body had told him he was. He yawned loudly, his jaw cracking from the strain put upon it, and rubbed at eyes that still felt gritty. Standing he turned slowly, his head still bowed, aiming for the bathroom. His head began to rise as remembrance entered his mind, he really had no idea where the bathroom was, his eyes widening in shock, his footsteps faltering as he took in the sight of a seriously pissed off Dean Winchester sat at the space aged silver table, in a decidedly uncomfortable looking molded white plastic chair.

"Hey." Sam managed to push the word through a throat that was gradually blocking, the small syllable sounding guilty even to his ears. He fought the urge to clear his throat; a sure sign, he knew his brother would pick up, that he was hiding something.

"Don't hey me Sam!" Dean ground out in response, picking up straight away Sam's signs that he was hiding something, that he was nervous. "You wanna tell me something, little brother?"

Sam wracked his brain in an attempt to figure out what had angered Dean so, but for the life of him he couldn't think of a single thing. He remembered Dean picking up on the fact that he was hurting, but he felt fine now so it couldn't be that, so what? He avoided looking his siblings way as he struggled to come up with an answer, a niggling itch beginning to penetrate his mind, still too far away for him to scratch and release the thought it carried. He probed at it deeper, needing to remember so that he could answer his brother and get that shower he so desperately needed, his back beginning to act up again the longer he stayed standing. Finally after much effort he remembered, the town. Dean wanted to know what he had seen in the town; but it was just a brief glimpse, and he could have been wrong, and with the way Dean's face was set at the moment Sam was unsure he wanted to anger the older man more by being mistaken. So he raised his shoulders and head and answered. "No."

Dean's mouth dropped open, he sat there like a fish out of water, gaping at his brother's audacity. Deciding he wasn't gonna go through a hunt with an out of shape little brother, he stood and walked over to his sibling, Sam automatically retreating as his brother's looming form entered his personal space. He had always marveled at the fact that when angered Dean always appeared taller, bigger; his brother's smaller frame seeming to tower over his own. He placed a hand out to stop his brother's forward motion, his mind reeling and wondering what was going on.

"Dean, stop! What are you doing? What's gotten into you?"

"Me?!" Dean asked back incredulously. "I'm not the one who is standing in front of his concerned brother and outright lying to his face!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, genuinely unsure and a little bit feared.

Dean stopped his forward motion at the uncertain look in his brother's eyes, his feelings a muddled tumultuous mixture of worry and anger. "Your back Sam. I'm talking about your back. I saw what it looked like earlier, and I'm pissed that you're standing here now and lying to me about it. I know it has to hurt like hell, but you insist on hiding the pain from me."

"It's fine Dean, honestly." Sam replied, trying in his own way to alleviate the tension between them, knowing instantly he had made a mistake when his brother's eyes turned almost black in anger.

"This is what I'm talking about! This lying! If I can't trust you to tell me the truth about your health, how can I trust you to have my back on a hunt? Maybe you should sit this one out. I know you're hurting and I don't want a fifty percent Sam with me." Leaving his threat hanging in the air, Dean turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door on his way out, and leaving Sam to just stare after him, his face aghast, the shower he had so been looking forward to forgotten.

Shaking out of the lull Dean's words had created, Sam took a tentative step forward, a part of him wanting to go after his brother and apologize, only he really had no idea what he was apologizing for; his attempt though was stopped just as soon as it was started as the pain in his head that had been his constant companion these past few days returned, sending him crashing to the floor, his fingers curling tightly into his scalp in an attempt to alleviate it, only to aggravate it all the more. Tears spilled unhindered from his eyes, as nausea tilted and swirled within his stomach. Rocking himself back and forth, Sam quietly prayed for the agony to stop, prayed for Dean to return and tell him that everything would be okay; but neither prayer was heard, and Sam suffered on alone.

Dean began to release the anger that had been building up within him as he pounded down the street towards the nearest diner. He really hadn't meant to hurt Sam with his words, but his brother's stubborn refusal to admit to his injuries had infuriated him, making him lash out in the only way he knew how in an attempt to get his brother to admit he was in pain. He stopped walking as he reached a crossroads, turning his body back towards the motel, his mind torn. He started to walk back, he had always hated fighting with Sam, but the last residues of anger within him stopped his walking once again. It would do Sam good to stew for a while, maybe then he would see the error of his ways and allow Dean to help him. Turning back around, Dean crossed the road and carried on his quest for food.

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Will be back soon with chapter 6, Peanut x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Thanks for stopping by and taking time to read, I hope that you enjoy chapter 6. Catch you soon, Peanut x**

Dean settled into a booth in the back corner of the surprisingly clean diner, not even bothering to look at the black haired beauty that practically threw herself at his feet as she came over to him with a menu, not even giving her his usual "if I look this way at you, will you give me a free meal and maybe something for desert" smile, not even seeing the look of disappointment cross her face as she slowly sidled away, her tail between her legs, her dreams broken; his thoughts too occupied with his stubborn, crazy, irritating, pain in the ass, younger sibling. How dare Sam stand there and pretend like nothing was wrong, when he had witnessed the fact that everything was so far from being right? How could Sam blatantly lie to his face, when all he was doing was showing concern, in his own rough, angry, in your face kinda way? What was wrong with his brother? How could he forget one of the first rules of hunting, never hunt hurt? Dean jabbed his knife into the worn vinyl tabletop, receiving curious stares from the other patrons, and glares from the burly owner he could just see through the hatch standing before a hotplate in a stained apron, he muttered an apology before casting his eyes back down to the table, his thoughts returning to linger on Sam.

He never heard the door to the diner chime, as another customer entered, never registered the soft footsteps that gradually made their way closer to him, soft footsteps that totally went against the giant of a man they came from, never saw the shadow that fell across him as said giant took a position beside him that blocked out all the light; only realized someone was stood next to him a the person cleared their throat before sitting down opposite him, his too big frame pushing the table a tad closer towards Dean as the owner struggled to sit in the confined space.

"God damn it! Why the hell do you Winchester's always pick the damn booth's to eat at?"

Dean smiled a genuine smile for the first time in what seemed like days as Joshua's gruff voice sand out. He reached out a hand and gladly shook the older mans paw of a hand, Josh's massive fingers easily enveloping his own. "Josh man, it's good to see you. I thought you were days out though, what happened?"

"Turns out the damn hunt I was sent on was a bust, so I hot tailed it here hoping to catch you before you started." Josh looked around before adding. "So where's the small fry hiding?"

Dean tried to mask his thoughts and feelings, but as always when faced with the older hunter, he could never quite managed it. Determined though not to give too much away, knowing Sam would be pissed with him if he told Josh, and still hoping that he could convince Sam to let him help, all he replied with was. "He's back at the motel, probably researching." And hoped he was doing the right thing.

Josh didn't by Dean lie for a second, he knew from Bobby that things between the guys had been off, as of late, but respecting the brother's privacy he let things lie for now, if neither of the boys was forthcoming soon though, he was determined to pry that little bit further. "Have you ordered?" He asked instead. "I see that you've managed, yet again, to attract the attention of the waitress." He joked, laughing as Dean looked up, a confused and curious look upon his face. Seeing the emotions change once again on Dean's face, Josh relaxed and enjoyed seeing the cocky Dean Winchester he knew and had grown to love like a brother return. Maybe the brother's just needed a time out from each other, and if that was the case Josh was just the one to help.

Sam curled into the fetal position, his hands still gripping solidly into his hair, as the pain in his head sky rocketed, numbing all other feelings as it spiked and throbbed. Unable to move, unable to breath, he rocked himself back and forth as he tried in vain to unblock his throat from the sobs that clung there and take in the air he so desperately needed. Feeling himself start to slide into oblivion and having no energy to stop it, he started a little mantra, calling for Dean so quietly his whispers were barely audible. It seemed to work though, as the thought of Dean being there beside him started to ease his sobs, allowing them to break away and permit the life giving oxygen to return to his aching lungs, each breath he shuddered in pushing the darkness back. As his strength began to return, so did his voice, the small prayers once again returning, prayers of "Please make it stop" fighting to be heard against the cries for his brother, relief flushing through him when after what felt like an eternity, one of his prayers was answered, the pain gradually abating before coming to a stop.

Still unwilling to move, not wanting to do anything to trigger another bout, Sam stayed lying on the thick carpeting, his tears slowly drenching the beige colored carpet a darker brown. He slowly moved to a seated position as he noticed the time on the digital clock, knowing that Dean could be back at any time, his pleas for his brother forgotten as embarrassment glowed from him, and shame ate away at his insides; Dean was already pissed off at him, to see him like this, crying like a little baby, would only infuriate him more, Sam's muddled mind thought. Swiping at the wetness that still ran from his eyes and covered his cheeks, Sam slowly, gingerly started to rise, the shower he had originally wanted seeming like a great idea right about now; not only would it help alleviate his pain, but it would also hide all evidence of what had transpired. As he walked, on legs that felt foreign to him, he vowed though to tell Dean of his troubles just as soon as he returned.

He felt immensely better after standing beneath the scalding hot shower, although still dog tired and bone weary, he felt human again the pain once again forgotten. Hearing the door close in the next room, he turned off the water and reluctantly stepped out onto the bathmat, grabbing quickly at the thankfully fluffy towels as the chill of the room bit into him. Toweling himself dry, being extra careful of his damaged back, he quickly dressed into sweats and a tee before wiping the excess moisture from his hair. Dropping the wet towels into the laundry basket, Sam braced himself for what he was about to do, one hand gripping the door handle as he thought of the right way to explain his troubles. Turning the handle, he opened the door, Dean's name sticking in his throat as he noticed his brother was not alone, all thoughts of explaining dropped as he walked as normally as possible into the room. "Josh! You're early." He spoke, extending him arm as he did so, he looked guiltily his brother's way, yet couldn't keep eye contact.

"Just got in and thought I'd take you both out for the night before the fun begins. You up for it?"

Sam could see Dean eagerness to go, and wished he felt the same. Not wanting to spoil his brother's fun, he answered. "I need to carry on researching, but you two go. I'll be fine." He could see the disappointment written on both men's faces, so he forced as smile onto his face as he added. "Maybe I can catch up with you later?" It seemed to work, as they both agreed before telling Sam where they would be and walking towards the door.

Dean hesitated as he left, turning to take a look at his too pale brother. "You sure you're okay?"

Sam smiled again, more brightly this time, yet knowing he probably hadn't fooled his sibling. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll catch you up later." He watched as Dean left, the smile slowly leaving his face. As he turned to pick up the papers he had gathered, he vowed to allow Dean one night without any worries, his pains could wait until tomorrow, he wasn't dying after all.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . Will be back soon with more, until then thanks for dropping by. Peanut x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters, I've been on vacation spending some time in Washington DC before moving on and visiting Darksupernatural for a couple of days. I had the most wonderful time with her and her family, but now I'm back and as always after a break away I'm struggling to get back into the swing of writing. I will get there though, so please bare with me. As always thanks for stopping by and taking time to read, I hope that you enjoy chapter 7. Catch you soon, Peanut x**

Sam rubbed wearily at his eyes as the words on the pages, and the screen he had open before him, seemed to blur together in one jumbled mess. He reached out blindly for the coffee he had made earlier, knowing that it would be stone cold by now, but hoping it would revive him enough to further investigate what he had seen earlier. He cringed, as the cold liquid drizzled down his throat, and stared with distaste at the brown sludge he had created, wondering how anyone could drink coffee this way, whilst at the same time relishing the hit the caffeine gave him. Turning back to the papers, he scoured through them once more the words familiar to him now, but his mind still eager to find something that would validate the unusual sight he had caught. Once again though his quest turned up empty, none of the witnesses had reported seeing anything like what he had seen. He closed down Chesterville's web page and opened up another site; a site dedicated to Native American lore, maybe he would have better luck there.

Two more hours of research still produced nothing to verify what had caught Sam's interest back in town, and the constant reading and flickering of the screen only intensified the dull throb that continued to pulse behind his eyes, sending rolling waves of nausea crashing through his stomach. Sam looked at his watch, his mind caught in two. He looked at the door, and wondered what Dean and Josh were up to, before looking at the comforting warmth of his bed, and wishing he could just wrap himself within it's confines and sleep away whatever bug was bothering him. He knew though that he would be missed if he didn't show up, that his none appearance would undoubtedly spoil his brother's and his friends night. Standing slowly, willing the room to stop spinning and his stomach to ease it's rebelling, he stretched out the kinks he had accumulated from spending too long camped in front of the laptop. Gingerly he divested his long legs of the soft fleece sweats and grabbing a clean pair of jeans from his duffle he slipped the rough material on. Picking his jacket off the back of the chair he eased it onto his sore frame, before grabbing his gun and making his way to the door. Taking one last longing look at his bed he turned the handle and stepped out into the cool night air, the chill and fresh air reviving his tired body, and easing for the moment the pounding in his head.

Try as he might Dean just couldn't seem to relax, his eyes flicking constantly between his beer bottle and the door each time it opened, willing for his brother to walk through and ease the worry he felt eating away at his insides; but each time he was disappointed, and his eyes returned to the bottle, his hands idly picking at the label.

"Ya know that's a sure sign of sexual frustration."

Dean looked up as Josh spoke, a scowl crossing his face at the older mans words.

"I'm just saying Dean, if that's what's buggin' ya, then there's plenty of pickings in here that would be willing to release that frustration for ya." Josh paused before adding. "But something tells me that's the last thing that's on your mind. So are ya gonna spill, or do I just have to guess?"

Dean remained silent, his eyes dropping once more to his beer, forcing his hands this time to still.

"Okay then I guess I'm guessing then. So what's going on between you and small fry?"

Dean looked up again as Josh hit the nail on the head on his first guess, his friends intuition irritating him, his anger boiling and irrationally showing. "Back off Josh!"

"Can't do it buddy. We're gonna be hunting together, I need to know what's going on between you too. I need to know if the two of you will have my back out there?"

Dean growled his annoyance at Josh' accusation that he, and for that matter Sam, would allow their problems to interfere with the hunt. "We'll have your back, don't you worry your ass about that. Me and Sam will be fine. I can't believe you would even doubt us after everything we've been through."

"I don't doubt you Dean, or Sam, but there's definitely something going on between you two, and I don't want to go into a hunt with tension between you both. Now what are you hiding?"

Dean opened his mouth unsure whether to protest or tell the truth, the words sticking in his throat as another voice spoke up instead.

"We're fine Josh. There will be no tension, I promise. We just had a little bit of an misunderstanding, but we're good now." Sam answered, a smile lighting up his face; a smile that only Dean could ever tell was fake. Taking a seat next to his brother, Sam sat his face betraying none of the discomfort he truly felt, his hand rising to request a beer from the waitress who was looking over, once he had done so he turned back to Dean and Josh, his voice lowering as he spoke. "I've looked over everything again and no matter how hard I look it still points to an angry spirit."

"That's what I thought!" Josh stated, as Dean said at the same time. "But what about what you saw back in town?"

Josh turned curious eyes Sam way again waiting for the youngest Winchester to reply, Sam shrinking under the scrutiny. "I didn't see anything." He replied, jumping as Dean slammed his bottle down.

"Stop with the lies Sam! You saw something that panicked you enough to back down to those inbred ignorant, so what the hell did you see, and don't you dare try and tell me it was nothing."

Sam stayed quiet, his mind torn, he couldn't lie to his brother, but could he tell him the truth when he didn't even understand what he saw himself. He gulped down some of his beer, anything to stretch out the moment, but in the end he knew he would have to reply. Opening his mouth, he started to speak, only to stop as the doorway to the bar banged open and a blood stained man entered. Walking quickly over to the waitress that had previously served them he whispered into her ear, holding her as his words hit home and her knees gave out, her wails of anguish drowning out the heavy rock that had been blaring out of the jukebox.

Josh stood and made his way over, his height belying his gentle nature around people. Within minutes he was back his frame easing back into the booth, information gained, a saddened look upon his features.

"There was killing in the town. It got the waitresses husband. We need to do this tonight."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Will be back soon with another update, catch you later, Gill x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Thanks for stopping by and taking time to read, I hope that you enjoy chapter 8. Catch you soon, Peanut x**

"I'm gonna see what else I can find out, you two make your way back to the motel, pack what you think you'll need. I'll meet you there in fifteen."

Josh was the first to move, ignoring the furor, the wails and screams, and the curious questions of the other patrons, his big frame eased back out from the booth and rushed over to where the blood stained man now stood, on a quest to hear just what he had seen, a quest to gather any new information they could use. Dean moved to follow Josh' advice, his body turned waiting for Sam to move, his motion stopped, alarm flickering across his face as he witnessed how the younger man, at hearing the news, had suddenly lost all color. "Sammy?" He questioned as his brother's breathing started to become erratic. "What's going on? What's the matter?" As Sam's breathing became worse, Dean acted. Placing his hands either side of Sam's face he pried the young mans attention away from the wailing woman and the crowd around her, and forced his eyes to focus on his own face. "Look at me Sam. Look at me. That's it, now listen to my voice. Breath slowly, follow my lead, like this Sam. You're doing good brother, you're doing good." He felt himself physically relax as Sam's color slowly started to return, his brother's eyes blinking lazily, losing that horrible glassy look before they focused on Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy. Wanna tell me what the hell just happened?" His voice etched with fear and confusion. He watched as Sam's walls began to fall back into place, a sure sign that whatever was to come out of his brother's mouth next would be a lie.

"I don't know." Sam finally replied, his eyes falling from the gaze his brother scrutinized him with.

"You're lying again Sam! Dammit! When are you gonna stop? How can we start this hunt if I can't trust you to tell me the truth?" He thanked the lords that Sam had the good grace to stay quiet, and look slightly abashed, as he added. "I thought we could tell each other anything, I guess I was wrong, move Sam!" He watched Sam's face fall, watched as he struggled with his inner battle, but he'd had enough of the secrets, the lies, so instead of waiting he stood and started to push his way past his brother.

"Dean?" Sam cried out, the headache that had plagued him beginning to show signs of returning, the room beginning to sway slightly even though he was sat down. "Please, I'm not lying, I really don't know what happened there." An urge to tell Dean how truly crappy he felt sitting on the tip of his tongue, the words faltering as his brother lashed out instead.

Dean turned angry eyes his brother's way. "Sam you've done nothing but lie since we arrived in that god forsaken town."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean your back Sam! When was you gonna tell me just how busted up it is? Or was you just gonna wait until it gave you trouble in the middle of the hunt?" He watched as Sam turned shocked eyes his way. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Dean, it's. . . . . . . . . . ."

"Sammy I swear to God, if you tell me that you're fine, that those bruises that paint the whole of your back aint giving you hell, I will. . . . . . . . . . ." He watched as Sam's demeanor changed again, his brother's features turning from shock to anger.

"I said I was fine before Dean! And I still am! You should have just took my word for it, but instead you snooped around whilst I slept."

"What was I supposed to do? You were hurt, and you were lying. We're about to start a hunt Sam, and hunting and those two things do not mix."

"They seem to mix fine whenever you're the one that's hurt!"

"Yeah well that different."

"Why the hell is it different?"

"Because it's me, and I'm older."

"That's bullshit." Sam shouted out, standing up with effort he went to leave. "This is exactly why I don't tell you things Dean!" He added before turning for the exit, only to stop short as he ran straight into the brick like chest of his friend.

"Have you two ladies finished swinging ya purses?"

"Stay out of this, Josh." Dean answered.

"Can't do that Dean, you two arguing affects me too now. I wont go into this hunt with the both of ya acting like this, so fix it!" He yelled before turning to leave. "Oh and Sam, you will tell us what you saw back in the town, or I will do this on my own!" With that he stormed out of the bar, leaving the two Winchester's to stare after his wake.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam sat on the bed he had found so comforting earlier, it's mattress now seeming lumpy and hard as he squirmed under the scrutiny both Josh and Dean held him under. He coughed as he attempted to clear his throat, his mouth feeling dry as he fought to get the words out, the sentences stuttered and quiet as he finally forced the words past his lips.

"I can't explain it, figured my eyes were deceiving me. I looked into it and new what it meant but the time of day went against everything that I had read."

"What are you going on about Sam?" Dean ground out, still angry at his brother, thinking he was just stalling yet again.

"The thing I saw in town. But I can't really have seen it."

"What did you think you saw Sam? It might help us." Josh asked, his voice softening as he took in Sam's troubled features.

"I thought I saw an owl." Sam whispered. "I know it's a harbinger of death, but it was the middle of the afternoon, so I couldn't have seen it, could I? I checked every site I could think of looking for anything to back me up, but they all said the same thing, dusk, night, or dawn, so I guess I didn't see it, so that's why I didn't say anything, but now that man's dead, and it's all my fault, and I should have told you, and I should have prevented it." Sam began to hyperventilate again as he rushed the words out, not allowing himself to breath between each sentence, Dean rushing to his side to comfort him once more, Sam refusing his brother's help though, choosing instead to bolt for the bathroom, his retching heard even through the closed door.

Dean looked to Josh for guidance after Sam left, concerned for his brother written all over his face. "Could he have seen an owl?"

"I've never heard of one venturing out in daylight before, but we are dealing with the supernatural here. My people believe them to be, as Sam said, bringers of death, and those graves have been desecrated, a grave sin to my race. When angry enough I've heard stories of braves who could manipulate a beast or bird to change their habits, being disrupted from your rest would make me angry." He looked at Dean before adding. "I believe Sam saw what he saw. I'm gonna go back and find out if the deceased saw one too."

"Why?"

"Because if he did, then Sam's sighting would mean someone else is about to die. Talk to Sam, Dean. Get things sorted between yourselves, we need to be on top form, because that someone could be the person who witnessed the omen in the first place." He allowed the words to hang in the air as he rushed back out of the room.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . Will be back soon with more, catch you later, Peanut x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter, I put all my thoughts into achieving a promotion at work, and all else kinda drifted to the back ground. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, added to favs, or alerts. I hope that you find chapter 9 just as enjoyable as the rest of the fic. Peanut x**

Dean cautioned Joshua to be quiet as he re-entered the room some time later, the look on his face indicating that he had found out new information; new information Dean had a feeling he wasn't going to like to hear. He pointed over towards where Sam rested, well if you could call it rested. Finally after numerous more bouts of vomiting, in the end his stomach having depleted itself of it's contents resorting to painful dry heaves, his brother's body had succumbed to exhaustion, Dean only just managing to get his brother back to the bed before his six foot four frame had become boneless. Yet again though Dean could tell from his brother's posture that he was very much still pained, his head firmly planted once more into the confines of his pillow ,an arm yet again placed across the one eye Dean could see blocking even the smallest ray of light from breaking through and damaging the fragile balance his body was teetering upon; causing Dean to wonder if he had missed something. Was Sam hiding even more than he had originally thought?

Turning his attention back to the older hunter, Dean motioned for him to move to the small kitchenette the motel room provided; as far away from Sam that they could get short of leaving the room, something Dean was reluctant to do. Once they were both there, he poured them both a cup of the brown sludge the motel coffee maker produced, figuring he would need the caffeine boost for what he was about to hear. Hesitantly he asked. "What did you find out? Did the guy see the omen?"

Joshua gulped down some of the vicious liquid, stalling for time before giving Dean an answer. He knew what his words would do to his friend, knew what they would behold for the young man on the bed, and he hated that he was about to be the bearer of those words. "He saw it. Four days ago, he spoke to his friend about seeing an owl in daylight, but when his friend looked it was gone. The friend put it down to drunkenness, they had both been partying hard since being laid off." At seeing Dean's confused look, he added. "They both worked for the construction company that were building the new houses. It seems Chesterville's residents don't mind outsiders when it comes to manual labor, they deem that type of work demeaning to themselves, so they hired everyone they could from the surrounding area. When the attacks started in the town, the shut the whole process down."

"But why would the spirit attack him, kill him? It's changed it's motives, it's never killed before." Dean wondered out loud.

"I can only presume on this Dean, but I'm guessing he committed a sin higher than any of the others. The townsfolk disturbed the graves, releasing the spirits of the long since dead, and wreaking havoc upon themselves. This guy though went one step further." Joshua stated, his eyes and posture blazing with unbridled fury the more he spoke. "I didn't notice before, but when I returned to question the wife and the friend I saw it. The wife was wearing a turquoise and bone necklace, a necklace that is given to a chiefs daughter on her coming of age, a necklace that is rare and never given away."

Dean, not for the first time in his life, cursed the stupidity of men and wondered if they were in fact more evil than anything else they had ever hunted, a question burning in his mind, a question he needed answers too. Allowing Joshua a few minutes to simmer down, he asked. "But what about Sam? We've never been here before. Why would Sam witness the omen?"

"I wish I could tell you Dean, but I'm at a loss here. I can tell you this though, if we don't find and lay those spirits to rest, Sam will die."

Both men jumped as Sam spoke softly from the bed, neither man having seen him awaken, or heard him slowly sit himself up. "What's going on?" He whispered, as though anything louder would cause him pain, his body leaning heavily against the headboard, his eyes fighting desperately to stay open. He watched as a look passed between his brother and his friend, his ire rising as neither man answered. He pushed wearily to his feet, ignoring the room as it tilted and swirled, reigniting the rolling in his stomach and asked again. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Both older men shared a look once more before Dean answered. "Nothing, we were just discussing the hunt." He stated barely able to look his brother in the eye. After badgering and fighting with Sam for the past few days about hiding truths, he had himself just openly stood there and lied right back at Sam. As he finally glanced back up at his brother, he could see that Sam knew what he had done too, and the guilt at doing so tore deep within him.

"I guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets then Dean?" Was all Sam would say as he took teetering steps towards the bathroom, a sudden need to be alone overcoming him. He closed the door forcefully behind him, ignoring Dean's protests as feelings of being kept in the dark, of being pushed out of the loop took a hold. He crashed heavily to the rim of the tub as nausea and exhaustion once again ran rife throughout his body, leaving him feeling vulnerable and weak. He ignored the banging on the door and his brother's shouted words as the pain in his head, that had crippled him ever since the graveyard returned with an intensity that took his breath away, and faded everything around him. He bit back a groan of agony as spikes fought to be released from their imprisonment within his head, his hands grasping desperately at his skull in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain, one trailing down to his face as he felt something tickling beneath his nose, panic rising inside him as he pulled his hand away to see it coated in crimson, this was bad, this was really bad. He had to tell Dean he told himself; but at the same time, he thought, why should he? It was just a nose bleed. He was stressed and run down and this was his bodies way of telling him, but he could still finish this hunt. He had to finish this hunt, if only to prove to Dean that he was still worthy.

Pushing to his feet, he ran cold water into the chipped basin, washing his face with it and running some through his hair, feeling a tad more refreshed after doing so. Repeating the process, he waited until the chill of the water eased the pain somewhat in his head, and the for the nausea to once more wane. He turned as the door opened behind him, thankful that the nosebleed had stopped and he had thought to wipe the blood from his face. Looking up into Dean's eyes he waited for the older man to speak, hurt and annoyed when he finally did so.

"There's some food on the table, coffee in the machine. Josh and I are going to the library to see what else we can dig up. We'll be back later, you'll need to be ready for when we get back." Dean turned from the small bathroom after his final word was uttered, unable to take the look of dejection written all over Sam's face. Grabbing his jacket he made his way over towards where Josh stood at the open door, and without another look back left, leaving Sam alone, hurting, and feeling totally abandoned.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . Will try and not keep you waiting too long for an update this time, catch you soon, Peanut x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I swore to myself that I would never attempt to write two stories at once ever again, and what have I done? Started four! For anyone reading Visions, I will return to that one just as soon as I get this fic, The Plantation House, and Bleeding Love out of the way. Anyway enough with that, on with the show, settle down and enjoy chapter 10. Peanut x**

Sam stood for a long while, after Dean and Joshua had left, rooted to the spot in his shock. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears, and blazed with an anger so intense his whole body shook from it. He couldn't believe that Dean had sidelined him, that his brother had gone off with Joshua to complete the hunt. He hoped that he was wrong, but he wasn't stupid, as much as he would like to believe Dean would come back for him, he knew that this wouldn't be the case; that Dean thought he was a liability, and had chosen to finish this without him. He couldn't believe the sense of hurt and betrayal Dean's actions had caused him; couldn't believe that after everything Dean would dump his ass in this crummy motel room with it's nausea inducing décor and carpets; couldn't believe, as he looked through the window and noticed the Impala missing, that his brother had allowed someone else to ride shotgun with him. He moved as the anger grew, making his way to the small table and chairs the room provided, easing his weary and aching frame into one of the futuristic space chairs and placing his head in his hands as the tears began to flow, mingling with the fresh blood that dripped from his nose as the pounding in his head returned for a repeat performance, igniting within him with such agony he embraced the darkness as it drew near, anything to get away from the pain.

Dean was quiet as he and Joshua rode towards the library, the look of hurt he had witnessed on his brother's face before he had left him at the motel, burnt deep into his vision, and guilt for his decision to leave Sam behind eating away at his insides. He hadn't thought, as he opened the Impala's doors, just how much the simple action of taking his car would increase the hurting of his brother, his actions just routine and normal. As he pulled the bid beast into an available spot, he killed the engine and proceeded to get out, ignoring the look Joshua was sending his way, and the unasked questions he knew were eager to leave the older hunter mouth, choosing instead to stomp his way angrily towards the library, determined now to get this damn hunt over and done with so he could get back to Sam and make sure he was okay; maybe then they could start to mend the broken bridges between them. Pulling open the heavy oak and glass door he stepped inside, his heart plummeting as he took in the enormous room before him. He turned, as he heard Joshua stop beside him, and spoke. "I don't suppose you know where to start?"

"Not my specialty sorry. Give me a gun or a knife and I'll be fine, but don't ever shove a book in front of me." Joshua paused, his mind already bracing itself for the backlash he knew he was about to receive, before adding. "Isn't this Sam's field of excellence though? Just go back and get him." He watched as Dean turned, his friends eyes darkening as he did so, and despite his superior height and weight advantage took a step backwards away from the wrath that emanated from them. "Okay, okay, I was just suggesting." He replied, not understanding why they had left the youngest Winchester back at the hotel, when he was their resident book worm. "But you have to admit this would go much quicker if he was here."

"No Josh! We can do this. I had to do this on my own after he took off for Stanford, and you research for yourself all the time, we can do this without Sam's help." Turning back away from Josh, Dean started walking towards the desk, not allowing his friend to see just how much he was dreading this task himself. Seeing a young brunette typing away on a keyboard he smiled, maybe if he used some of the Dean Winchester charm they could get some help? That thought looking all the more brighter as she looked up and returned his smile.

Three hours later, and even with the assistants help, Dean and Josh were no nearer to figuring anything out than they were when they first came in, both men were tired and hungry, and the constant movement of the microfiche was beginning to give them both headaches to boot. The young girl jumped behind her counter as Joshua stood his chair scraping noisily across the wooden floor. His nerves frayed from hours of trawling through useless information, he turned Dean's way ready to beat some sense into the younger man, ready to insist that they return and get Sam to help out, his words catching in his throat as Dean let out a triumphant yell that brought mutters of protests from all the other patrons. "Tell me you found it? Please tell me you found something so that we can leave this damn place?"

"I think I know where they are all buried." Dean replied, his eyes never leaving the screen as he continued to devour ever morsel of fact he could find that would help them in their quest. "It's gonna be tough though Josh, they're buried at different places, spread over a two mile plot of land. It says that the settlers refused to allow the natives to be laid to rest anywhere near their own dead for fear of tainting their souls, sounds like an early case of racism to me, so they separated them burying their dead individually just outside a copse of trees three miles outside of what was to be their town, the natives didn't receive such respect they were buried within a mass grave two miles further south in land that has been barren ever since, no vegetation ever growing there." Dean ignored Joshua's profanities, and threats of death to all who had disrespected his kin, choosing instead to turn back and read some more. As the words began to repeat themselves he went to turn the machine off, stopping as he glanced at a picture, enlarging the image to take a closer look. "Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed as his eyes glued to the person it was taken off.

"What?" Joshua asked, his mind wondering what Dean had seen.

"Take a look. I believe this is why Sam was targeted." Dean replied, moving out of the way so that Joshua could see what he had found.

"Well I'll be damned. He looks just like Sam."

"Josh, we need to finish this. We need to finish this now."

"Okay then, lets get back to the motel and get Sam, then we'll head over there and. . . . . . . . . . . ." He trailed off as he watched Dean's reaction to his words. "You're not going back for Sam, are you?"

"You've seen the resemblance, Sam being there would be a liability. We have to finish this alone. I can't risk Sam getting hurt."

"He's gonna be pissed Dean."

"I don't care! He'll be alive." Dean closed down the microfiche before adding. "Come on, we have work to do."

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Okay well that's it for now, sorry again for the wait, I'll try and cut down the time until the next installment. Hope that you enjoyed, Peanut x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . Work, eat, sleep, work, eat, sleep. That seems to be my existence at the moment, and for that reason I apologize for the wait for new chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and to all those who are still patiently hanging on in there with me. Catch you soon, Peanut x**

As anger at Dean's rebuttal battled against despair and surged within him, Sam fought harder against the darkness that filled the edges of his vision. He pushed harder, forcing the blackness away, and ignoring the pain that deep concentration lanced around his skull. He'd show his brother, he'd show Dean that he was wrong to sideline him like this. He stood, leaning heavily against the table top as vertigo swept over him and threatened to engulf him, willing with all he had for the room to stop swaying so viciously, willing for the nausea that was creeping up his body to ebb, moving slowly to the bed and his laptop when he was finally able to at least quell them a little bit. He booted up the machine, wincing as the brightness of the screen in the otherwise dullness of the room sent pain reverberating around his skull. He closed his eyes and rubbed a heavy hand across his lids trying to alleviate the ache. His fingers moved quickly across the keys once the pain had subdued, his search speedily finding the information he asked it to, his eyes roaming over the pages, his brain sucking up the words and digesting them, mulling over them until he found what he needed. He started switch his laptop off, having now found all he needed when his finger slipped and sent the page hurtling down, stopping on a picture that in an instant explained everything to him. He jumped from the bed, forgetting the laptop, grabbed his jacket and left.

Sam was trembling from exhaustion and pain by the time his stolen car cruised to a stop half a mile from the location of the burial site, he climbed wearily from the small compact, dragging his duffel bag from the passenger seat beside him. Closing the door he rested the bag on the bonnet and checked the contents yet again, needing to make sure he had everything, knowing he couldn't afford to make any mistakes, that as tired as he was he would only have one shot at this. Taking the shotgun from the bag, he checked the rounds before starting his slow amble towards the grave, hoping to finish this quickly, so that he could at last tell his brother the truth. He slowed as the copse came into sight, his instincts on high alert. He sent the beam from his flashlight scouring over the headstones, his eyes following light searching for the one stone he believed held the key, the one stone that held the body of the man he looked so much like. Sam had read the report, had seen the same photo, that unknown to him his brother had also seen, and his gut instinctively told him that his doppelganger was the cause of all the problems. His body began to shiver as the chill of the night air hit it, the flashlight shaking wildly in his unsteady hands, but he doggedly carried on in his search, sighing in relief as he finally stumbled upon the grave he required. He took a look around, his eyes searching for any sign of unrest, before dropping the duffel to the ground, placing the shotgun and the light beside it, angling the beam so that it lit up the area he needed it to. Pulling the collapsible shovel from his bag he got to work, unawares that his every move was being closely watched.

Dean sighed as he sank back into the leather of the Impala's seats. They had finally found the burial site of the natives and had salted and burned the remains with no problems, but the process had been long and arduous, and he couldn't help but feel that it had gone too easily; that the bad luck the Winchesters were famous for was waiting around the corner to strike again. Something was wrong, but for the life of him he didn't know what. He wondered briefly if he should return to the motel and check on Sam, the guilt he had been feeling at sidelining his brother had been growing with each shovel of earth he had dug, but it was late now and if Sam was sleeping he was loathe to disrupt him; god knew the kid needed the rest. He looked at Joshua as he turned the key in the ignition and spoke.

"Are you sure about this? You really think it will be as easy as just salting and burning the one corpse?"

"From what I read this guy was the ringleader, coercing the others into battle with threats. I think if we get rid of this guy the others will leave peacefully."

"You better hope your assumptions are right Josh, otherwise we're in for a bumpy ride." Turning back to the road he pulled the big car off the grass and back onto the tarmac, and faced it towards their destination, his foot leaning a little heavier than normal on the gas, the gnawing in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong increasing.

By the time they arrived at the gravesite the gnawing had turned into chewing, his insides churning, the bad feelings that he had been suffering from all night intensifying, pulling out his phone he dialed Sam's number, a sudden need to hear his brother's voice overcoming him. If Josh noticed dean's discomfort he kept his thoughts to himself, choosing instead to step out of the car and occupy himself in getting everything from the trunk that he thought they would need. He looked up as Dean came around the car to join him, noticing the worried look upon the younger hunters face he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sam."

"Is he okay? Is he ill again?"

"I don't know, he's not answering his phone."

"Maybe he's asleep?"

Dean shot Josh an irritated look. "This is Sam we're talking about! That stubborn son of a bitch is up to something, and if he's done what I think he has done, I swear to God I will strap him down to a chair when ever I have to leave him alone again."

"What do you think he's done." Joshua asked, barely able to hide his amusement

"I think he's here."

"What? How?"

The look returned to Dean's face again as he repeated himself. "This is Sam we're talking about. He 's probably researched the same things we have. We need to move."

Chucking the last remaining things into the duffel, Joshua shut the trunk before following Dean. He hurried even further as he heard the eldest Winchesters loud curse echo throughout the night. He rounded a corner to see Dean's hand come down on the roof of someone's car. As Dean's hand rose again Josh managed to grasp it around the wrist and stop it from doing more damage. "What the hell Dean? What are you doing?"

"Sam stole this."

"How do you know?"

"Who else would drive a boosted car to this place?" Dean responded, his hand pointing through the drivers side window. "He's not up for this Josh, we need to find him. We need to find him now!"

Both men hurried through the foliage hoping that the graves of the settlers were not too far away. Dean picked up his speed as a wind suddenly sprang up from out of nowhere, the need to get to Sam intensifying. He thanked whoever was listening as the branches seemed to be thinning out and Sam's form came into view, curses following the blessings as he noticed his brother was not alone.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice shouted out harshly, fighting to be heard amidst the keening and groaning of the trees bending in the fierce winds that had sprung up. He fought against the powerful force, using limbs as purchase in an effort to get to where Sam was battling. As he finally broke through the foliage that tore and whipped at his face, his eyes again caught sight of his brother, the breath he had been taking in sticking in his throat at the spectacle his vision caught. Forcing down the blockage he tried to compel his body to move as Sam continued to do battle, his legs taking a few precious steps before faltering at the sight of Sam falling, his hands clutching his head, his face scrunched up in agony, and the spirits rusted aged bowie knife angling for the killer blow

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . So we're back to the start, will Sam survive? Tune in next time to find out. I hope that you enjoyed and thanks again for your patience in waiting for updates, and for taking time out to read. Catch you soon, Peanut x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hidden.**

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys. **

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . Less than a week until season 4 DVD release, Yippie! And two weeks until the boys are back in town, Double Yippie!!! Will be trying my best in the mean time to get as many chapters of all my fics out without skimping on the content. Here's chapter 12 of Hidden to start with, as always I hope that you enjoy! Peanut x**

"Sammy! Noooooooooooo!!" Dean shouted out again, his hands and legs battling against the force that was keeping him entangled within the trees. He knew he was not going to make it, but at the same time knew that he had to. He brought up his shotgun and aimed it at the spirit, knowing he would miss, but hoping that he could turn his attention away from Sam and onto him. The blast was barely audible above the groaning of the trees, the swaying branches hiding the bullet as it traversed across the air. Dean prayed, prayed that his aim was true, prayed that he could stop the spirit before if could finish of Sam; but the strength of the wind was too strong, and the screech of the spirit dissipating never reached his ears. He'd missed. He refused to give up, refused to give in though, forcing even harder against the steadily increasing winds, the need now to get to Sam even stronger. He cursed as his jacket snagged upon a broken branch, and fumbled to extract himself from it's confines all the while shouting out his brother's name. He heard another blast come from the side of him and hoped that Joshua's aim was truer than his own, yet still the wind roared and that blasted screech refused to come. Panic began to grasp a hold of him, constricting around his whole body, he fought to take in enough air, fought to get free and save his sibling; but all he achieved was to entangle himself all the more, terrified beyond words he gave it his all one last time, bellowing Sam's name at the top of his voice whilst at the same time pushing once again against the so far immovable objects.

Pain overwhelmed him, jolting down from his brain through every nerve and fiber of his being, sending his knees crashing to the sodden earth, and his hands racing from his head in a vain attempt to stop the imminent explosion he was sure was about to happen. He knew he should be concentrating on something else, knew there was danger lurking right beside him, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was he was supposed to be doing; all thoughts and feelings consumed by the agony that scorched throughout his body. He started to sway and keel over as a sudden wind began to blow through the copse. Although he was unawares the movement saving him as he felt a breeze shoot past his neck. He swore he could hear a muttered curse, but the pain was increasing by the second blurring everything around him and rising within him a nausea so intense he knew no matter how hard he tried he would be sick soon. He turned to the side, expelling the mere contents of his stomach, the act breaking the hold that the pain had over him for a brief minute, enabling him to see the danger he now found himself in. Although he couldn't remember why he was there, he trusted his gut instinct as it churned with worry. Through his brief lucidity he caught a cry carried on the wind, a cry of his name, a cry filled with fear. Reaching behind him he fumbled with disorientated fingers to grasp the shotgun he thought he remembered dropping there; his digits grasping the butt at the same time his eyes finally focused on the spirit; the spirit that was readying itself for another blow. Fear consumed Sam, fear that if he failed Dean would be left alone, fear that compelled him to overcome his agony, fear that forced his hand to move, fear that pressed hard against the trigger. The blast was agonizing for his already pulsating head, the screech that followed sending his nerves crashing over the edge. He didn't feel the wind begin to drop, didn't hear the pounding footsteps as they raced towards him, didn't remember later the heartbreaking cry of his brother as he dropped to his knees beside him; the pain over rode it all and he found himself falling into it's folds, not even registering as his body began to violently shake.

Dean could only watch as Sam began to sway, could only watch as his brother was violently sick, a strangled cry of his brother's name once again leaving his lips, a cry Dean was sure Sam would never hear. He couldn't bare to watch as the spirit readied himself for the killer blow once more, his eyes closing unwilling to allow him to witness Sam dying once more. He startled as the boom of yet another shot echoed around the copse, his eyes shooting open as he heard the noise he had been praying he would hear, the screech of the dissipating spirit. He looked over to where he thought Joshua was, wanting to thank the man for his accuracy; but as his eyes landed on the older hunter he could see the confusion written upon his features. As one they both turned Sam's way, both smiling as they saw the smoking barrel of the youngest Winchester's shotgun, the smiles leaving as fast as they arrived and they both moved as one as they witnessed Sam's fall to the ground, and the vicious shaking that began to rattle his whole frame. Dean landed beside his brother first, his hands shooting out to prevent Sam's head from banging the hard ground anymore. He turned terrified eyes Josh's way as the hunter crashed to the ground beside him.

"What's happening, Josh? What's going on?"

"I don't know Dean, it looks like a seizure, but this is way beyond me. Once it's past we need to get him out of here, we need to get him to a hospital, and fast." Josh allowed Dean to carry on watching over Sam, as he finished the job the younger brother had started, the flames of the salt and burn soon lighting up the darkness around them. He turned back to the brother's once he had finished, glad to see that Sam's thrashing had abated. Deciding to do something he should have done earlier when he had first thought something was wrong, he took charge demanding an out of it Dean help carry Sam back to the car, leaving the brother's in the back seat and claiming Dean's place behind the wheel.

Dean remembered little after dropping to his knees beside Sam, he knew at some point they had carried Sam back to the car, knew that they must have driven to a hospital as he could smell the antiseptic in the air, knew that he must have relinquished a hold of Sam at some point because he felt empty and lost; but that was all, his mind in turmoil reliving a shaking Sam over and over and over. He jumped as Josh nudged his side, and looked to the older man only to look away as he nodded at someone over his shoulder.

"Family of Sam Manners?"

Dean jumped to his feet. "That's me! I'm his brother Dean, and this is our Uncle Joshua. How's my brother? How's Sam?"

The doctor shot a look their way that Dean didn't like before speaking. "Whilst we're thankful that you finally deemed fit to bring him in, we are extremely concerned that you have left it so long."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean? Left what so long? What's wrong with Sam?"

"You mean to say you didn't notice? He had to have been in pain for quite some time now. Add to that lethargy, lack of appetite, vomiting, headaches, dizziness, maybe personality change, ataxia, seizures. . . . . . . . . . ."

Joshua stopped the man as he watched the color drain from Dean's face. "Sam had a headache, and was tired, and the first seizure he had we brought him in, but all of the rest if he had any of them, he kept them well hidden. Now we're worried about our family so if you could step off the high horse you're mounted upon, we'd like to know what's wrong with him, and be allowed to see him."

"I'm sorry I thought you knew and were just ignoring the symptoms."

"You know nothing about us, or our family, because if you did you'd know we would never ever put Sam at risk. Now do I have to go above you, or will you give us the information we want?"

"Sorry. . . . . Yes of course. Sam is suffering from a subdural hematoma, or in laymans terms a bleed to the brain. Did he hit his head at all at any time this past month?"

"If he did he didn't mention it." Dean answered looking towards Josh before adding. "He could have done when we went hunting two weeks ago, we had an accident and I was kinda out of it, but he said he was okay."

"The timeline fits." The doctor spoke. "Luckily enough your brother only has what we call chronic subdural hematoma, although it is rather a large one, we're prepping him as we speak so that we can insert a temporary catherter into his skull. This will allow us to suck out the bleed, so to speak." He paused before adding. "I know that this sounds bad but believe me the risks are minimal and the success rates high. Your brother is young and fit, he has an excellent chance. I must go now, but I will make sure you're kept informed, once Sam's settled into his room you'll be allowed to see him."

Dean shook the man's hand and watched him walk away before he turned furious eyes Joshua's way. "How could he do this? How could he be so stupid?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Josh fired back, ignoring Dean's anger as he carried on. "This is Sam we're talking about. A damn Winchester! You boys have been drummed all your life into sucking up the pain, getting on with life, pushing aside all ailments to get the job done. Just cause your Daddies gone, did you think things would change? Hell Dean I've even seen you do the same thing more times than I can mention. He may have been stupid, he may have been an ass, but Sam was just doing as he was taught. Now I want you to bury this anger, it wont help any. Sam's gonna be out of it for a while and he's gonna need his brother by his side, not wallowing in useless guilt and fury."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"It wont Dean, Sam will be fine, you'll see."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . As always thank you so much for reading, will be back soon with more, Peanut x**


	13. Chapter 13

Hidden.

**Summary. . . . . . . "I'm fine Dean!" It was their motto after all, hide the hurts, suck up the pains, tell a few white lies; but this time will those white lies come back to haunt them. As they take on a hunt, with multiple spirits, will Sam's failing health become an issue, as he hides the truth from his brother?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still not mine, but I have my fingers and toes crossed. Until then I'll just continue to play with Kripkies toys. **

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . . Thanks as always for taking time to read, I'm sorry you had to wait for an update. I hope you enjoy chapter 13, Peanut x**

Dean grunted in exertion as he helped Sam stumble back into the motel room they had rented and onto the bed he had claimed. Easing his brother down onto his side, he palmed out two of the pills the doctors had prescribed and handed them over, following them quickly with a bottle of water he had left on the night stand in preparation, watching as Sam barely had the strength to swallow the pills before succumbing to the exhaustion the small trip from the hospital had produced, his eyes drooping heavily even as he battled to keep them open. Smoothing a hand through his unruly locks, Dean whispered that everything was okay, that he could sleep now, that he would stand watch, the words and the comforting motion combining and working to ease the youngest Winchesters worries allowing him to drop into the rest he still so desperately needed.

"You sure this was such a great idea?" He asked over his shoulder once Sam was asleep.

"No, but we didn't have much choice in the matter did we? Once they started asking more about insurance, you know we had to get him outta there."

"But he's still so weak?" Dean worried out loud.

"Yeah but the doc said he was on the mend, that the bleed had stopped and was closing nicely. He said that Sam would have difficulty for a while when it came to getting tired easily, headaches and dizzyness, you have to give your Sam time, he'll bounce back."

"I'm so gonna kick his ass for this when he's stronger." Dean replied, his mind drifting back to his when he had caught sight of Sam at the grave site, in pain, on his knees with the spirit about to strike, and his first glimpse of Sam as he was led into his brothers room after his surgery, and the god awful catheter that protruded from his brain.

"No your not." Joshua shot back. "You'll brush it all under the table like you Winchesters do all the time. You'll say things, Sam will say things, promises will be made, but you'll both do the same thing if it ever happens again. It's the way you've been made, trained to suck it up and never show weakness." He paused as he looked at Dean before adding. "I'm not saying it's right, I'm not saying it's wrong, but I will say you'll both never change. If you think by hiding a hurt you'll prevent the other from going off hunting alone, you'll hide the pain in an instant."

"But Sammy shouldn't have to."

"Why Dean?" Came the whispered reply from an unlikely source. "Why should it be okay for you to do, but not for me?" Sam's tired and weary voice asked.

"Because."

"That's not an answer Dean. Why can't I protect you, look out for you, as you would for me?"

"Because you shouldn't have to. Because it's my job to watch over you."

"And mine is to watch over you." Sam paused, a small part of him wondering if he should share the next piece of information. He watched Joshua silently creep from the room giving the two some privacy. Licking dry lips he added. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I failed."

Dean looked on incredulous. "Failed? What do you mean failed?"

"I failed in being strong enough to protect you. You must have thought I couldn't do the job, that's why you chose to hunt with Josh instead of me. That's why you allowed him to take my place in the Impala."

"What? Sam what are you talking about? Are you loopy on the meds?"

Sam looked away as he spoke, his words muffled and scrambling together in his haste to get them out. "You left me here and took Josh and he was sitting in my seat and I just thought. . . . . . . . ."

"That's just it Sam, you didn't think. You should have told me." Dean shouted back, failing to really hear Sam's words.

"I tried to."

"Well obviously not hard enough, you could have died Sam. How would you have protected me then? Since that's what you say you're so worried about doing?"

"I did try Dean, a couple of times when I was feeling bad, but it always seemed as though we got interrupted, and then when Josh showed up. . . . . . . . . ."

"Don't go blaming Josh!"

"I'm not Dean, it's just I would see you two together and I guess I got jealous and when I saw you both ride off it hurt."

Light bulbs seemed to go off inside Dean's mind as he listened to Sam ramble on, how could he have not realized? How could he have not seen what driving away would have done to his emotional brother. It wasn't as if he had done it on purpose, he hadn't even really given it a thought, but he should have. He should have known what his actions would have sparked in Sam.

"Sam, I'm so sorry I didn't even think. You were just looking so ill and I just wanted to get this damn hunt over and done with, I didn't realize what it would look like to you."

"It's okay Dean really. I know Josh is a better hunter than me."

"Hey!" Dean shouted causing Sam to shrink into the pillows. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again cause you're wrong." The room went quiet as both boys contemplated the results of their actions, the silence only broken as Dean noticed Sam struggling once more to stay awake. "Sam, go to sleep. We can talk more later."

"I am sorry Dean." Sam replied, his eyes once more closing.

"I know Sam, next time though I will kick your ass if you ever keep anything like this away from me. You got that little brother?"

"Yes Sir." Sam whispered back not hearing Dean's reply as he surrendered to sleep once more.

"I'd die without you Sammy, don't you realize that? I need you around Kiddo, so make sure you never keep secrets again." Placing the covers higher up Sam's chest, he brushed back a few errant locks before retreating to the other bed, resting back against the head board determined to watch over his slumbering sibling, not realizing just how exhausted he was feeling himself, his eyes closing, barely able to rise as he heard the door open as Josh re-entered, the lids closing once more as Josh settled in to watch them both muttering as he did so about "stubborn Winchesters". Yeah they might be stubborn, Dean thought as he drifted off, but they were family and to him that meant everything.

The End.

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . . So here we are at the end of yet another fic, and I'd just like to thank each and everyone who has taken time to read, or review, or add to favs, you've made this the most alerted story I have ever written, and let me tell you to a writer knowing people are interested in reading your work is a huge buzz. Will be back soon with a new fic, catch you all later, Peanut x**


End file.
